


A Little Heart And Soul

by themayqueen



Category: Hanson
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Short, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor teaches Zac how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Heart And Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shout It Out challenge on the Livejournal comm Hancestical. This story is inspired by the song Give A Little from Hanson's latest album Shout It Out.

"Have you seen Taylor?" Isaac has to yell over the din of the club just to be heard. He looks ridiculous in his costume. He's recycled that Steve Cropper costume with the horrible wig and Zac kind of wants to just stay away from him. It worked in the video, but now he just looks like a sleezeball.

"No, I haven't," he replies.

Zac's costume is making him a little self conscious too. He thought the whole leather jacket, greaser look was cool when he was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, but now that he's actually at the club, he's not so sure. He just doesn't have the moves to back it up.

Isaac slaps Zac on the shoulder and says, "Well, I'm gonna get out of here."

Zac sees the girl in the slutty nurse uniform behind Isaac and he understands. He gives him a little nod and then looks away. He's propped himself up against the bar to sip him rum and cokes and try to look suave, but he knows it isn't working. He wishes he could find Taylor. He'd know the right thing to say to make him feel better, give him the confidence to go out and find a girl to dance with.

It occurs to Zac that he doesn't even know what Taylor was planning to wear. That's probably a small detail he should have figured out, but Taylor was very coy about it all. He wouldn't tell _anyone_ what costume he was planning for this little Halloween club outing. It must have been something good if he wanted to keep it under wraps, but now he's gone missing and Ike's off with some girl and Zac's just drinking alone and feeling like an idiot.

He scans the room is search of any girl he thinks he might have the nerve to flirt with, but he can't find a single one that doesn't give him pause. Every girl there is in some typical slutty insert-career-here costume and he just wants nothing to do with them. The ones that don't scare him probably wouldn't want anything to do with him, anyway.

Suddenly there's a girl walking toward him. He has to blink a few times to even be sure she's headed his way, but when she gets close enough that he can see her face, he's certain of it. She's looking right at him. He turns around to the bar and calls out for another drink, hoping he hurry up and down it before she reaches him and he has to speak.

She's tall. That's the first thing he notices when she gets close. She's tall and thin and her legs might in fact go on forever. She gives him a wink as she sidles up to the bar right next to him and he blinks a few more times just to be sure he's not so drunk he's starting to halucinate.

"Taylor?"

"Good costume, huh?" He says with a big grin on his red painted lips. Of course he'd pick some gaudy red to go with his impossibly tight and sparkly dress.

"I uh... yeah, sure," Zac mumbles as he grabs his drink from the bartender. He avoids giving Taylor a real answer by planting the glass on his lips, but he can't help but give his brother another sly glance as he downs the drink.

He does look good, Zac has to admit. It's not exactly surprising that he would make a good girl, but Zac never expected to actually see it. He's got a very convincing wig, all strawberry blonde and cascading curls down his shoulders. Somehow he's barely even swaying in the red heels that match his lips perfectly and Zac wonders just how long he's been practicing for this costume.

"Speechless, are ya?" Taylor says, leaning in like he's trying to flirt. Even in a dress he's a ridiculous flirt. It just comes natural to him and it drives Zac nuts.

Zac slams his drink back down on the bar. "I was just thinking, all those people who ever said you look like a girl really didn't know how right they were."

"Aww, come on. Don't you like it?" Taylor scoots close to Zac, close enough for him to smell the vanilla perfume Taylor's spritzed himself with. "I thought you'd like it."

"I do," Zac admits, his voice barely loud enough for Taylor to hear. "I really do."  
"Let's dance!" Taylor says, with a convincingly girly squeal, and grabs Zac by the hand, dragging him toward the dance floor.

Zac can think of a dozen reasons to protest but he can't manage to say anything other than, "Taylor, no --"

"What, you were actually planning to dance with some other girl?" Taylor asks and Zac can't even begin to answer all the different layers of that question.

"Which one of us is supposed to lead?" Zac quips, giving Taylor a grin as he slides his hand onto Taylor's hip and tries to take the lead.

"You, if you can manage it," Taylor replies, pursing his lips as he watches his little brother's concentration.

Zac frowns a little as he tries to dance without tripping over his own feet. Taylor is a much better dancer, but he has a few moves of his own stored away somewhere. The alcohol in his system and the way Taylor's looking at him makes it easier to loosen up a little and let his hips sway. He pulls Taylor in closer and he adjusts his rhythm to match Zac's. Their bodies fit together pretty well, Zac has to admit. He wraps his arms all the way around Taylor's disgustingly thin frame and lets himself go.

Taylor is really getting into the song, some cheesy r&amp;b hit from a few years ago. He's shimmying with all his might, wiggling his hips against Zac's enough to drive him wild. Zac tangles his hand in Taylor's fake curls and has to really resist just reaching out and pressing his lips to that perfect spot on the side of Taylor's neck.

The song ends and it leaves them standing awkwardly on the dance floor for a moment, their bodies still wrapped tightly together. Then Taylor gets a wicked gleam in his eyes and takes off across the club at full speed. Zac struggles to match his pace and he has no clue where Taylor is even going, but he'll chase him He'll always chase him.

Taylor slows down as he reaches the back of the club where the restrooms are, and he looks around nervously before pulling Zac into the men's room with him. Luckily there's no one else around, because Zac would really hate having to explain exactly what they were doing. It looks plenty suspicious anyway; he doubts the explanation would be necessary. A guy in a dress dragging another guy into a bathroom stall hardly neeeds explanation, really.

Trying to ignore just how bad of an idea this all is, Zac follows Taylor into the restroom and slips his hands onto Taylor's hips, guiding him toward the last stall. He closes the door and locks it behind them, then turns around and pins Taylor to the wall. He may not know what he's doing on the dance floor, but this is one area where Zac trusts himself to have the right moves.

Before Taylor has a chance to speak, Zac kisses him. It's forceful and needy, because it's just been too long and the way Taylor looks in that damn dress is making Zac hotter than it should. He tangles his hands in that wig and Taylor struggles to keep it in place. In frustration, Zac pulls the wig off and throws it to the floor, then grabs a fistful of Taylor's real hair, making his brother groan into their kiss.

The kisses aren't enough, though. It's too much teasing and Zac needs more. He slids his hand up Taylor's dress and is a mixture of surprised, amused, and aroused to feel the lacy material covering Taylor's hard-on. He wiggles his hand into the panties and wraps it around Taylor's dick, jerking it off quickly. It's just a tease, though, and they both know it. If Taylor can be a tease, so can he.

He hooks his fingers in the waistband of the lacy panties and pulls them down, leaning in to whisper in Taylor's ear. "Turn around."

Taylor complies and Zac again slides his hands up Taylor's dress, pulling the sparkly material up as he goes. He eases his hand between Taylor's cheeks, sliding a finger inside. Taylor groans, his voice at least an octave higher than usual. Zac wonders if that's just part of the costume or if it's the effect he's having. He'd like to believe it's him. He adds a second finger just to hear Taylor's voice go higher still.

When Taylor really starts to squirm, Zac removes his fingers and takes a step back. Taylor is bracing himself against the wall, his hands gone white from the effort it takes to keep himself upright. Zac slides the zipper down on his pants and hurriedly frees himself from his boxers. He repositions himself behind Taylor, not quite closing the distance between them. He teases him, rubs his dick right along Taylor's entrance but no further.

It's driving Taylor crazy, Zac can tell. He squirms and squirms until he can take it no longer and pushes his hips backwards, urging Zac's dick into himself. Zac finally complies and thrusts forward, filling Taylor completely. He likes the way the lacy panties are rubbing against his leg, the way he can feel Taylor's skirt bunched up around his waist. It makes the whole thing about ten times dirtier than it already is and so hot that Zac knows he won't last long. Taylor doesn't seem to mind, though, just tilts his head back to rest it on Zac's shoulder and moans.

It's all just entirely too much for Zac and soon he know he's going to come. He pulls out and spills his seed all over those damn lacy panties, grabbing Taylor's dick at the same time and bring his brother over the edge too.

They stand in the stall still pressed together for a moment, panting heavily, before either of them moves or even says a word. Finally Zac manages to peel himself away from his brother, leaving him alone in the stall to deal with the sticky mess in his underwear and on his dress. He washes his hands and tries not to look in the mirror to see just how obviously oversexed he looks.

He rushes out of the bathroom and back to their table, not even looking behind himself to see if Taylor has followed. Before he can sit down, Taylor is there, pulling him back to the dance floor. Zac raises an eyebrow but follows him, this time much more willingly. He may not be a good dancer, but he knows by the look on his brother's flushed face that there's one dance he's _very_ good at.


End file.
